


homage

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cutting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: the blood is everywhere.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark (Briefly Mentioned)
Kudos: 10





	homage

the blood seems to be everywhere, my thigh hurts real bad. my bathtub is covered in red. 

my legs are shaking & i feel dizzy. is this what dying is like? i've never cut this deep before. my thighs look like they were ripped apart by a wild animal. 

maybe i'll see tony again? my hands are shaking. why are my hands shaking? sweat is dripping from my face, i feel like im on the ferry again. what is this? 

its so cold.


End file.
